zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum talk:Seperation Discussion
I suggest putting reasoning and arguements here so Leon's page is not overcrowded. 1st Whitz Tiger It seems we are at an agreement Whitz Tiger should be seperated from Whitz Wolf. 2nd Certain Fuzed Zoids Since you were nice enough to make this I give a little input. We can all see Decalto Dragon and soon Whitz Tiger are legitimately seperated articles, as are other Fuzed Zoids like D.A. Lizards. I say we consider Liger Zero Falcon and Liger Zero Pheonix because they were not only fetured as powerful new Zoids in several games, the Battle story treated them differently (Both anime and battle story Zero Falcons saved a city) as well. How about a "Liger Zero Fusion" page so that Falcon and Pheonix fuses can be a single article. Any other suggestions or opinions? I absolutely do not reccomend Buster Eagle's fusion with Gojulas Giga or Command Wolf's with Leostriker, those fusions not only look like a very slight change to the main Zoid, there is little use in explaining how the other Zoid is used as a weapon. 19:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) If you feel the need to make separate articles for falcon / phoenix, I like the idea of a "Liger Zero Fusions" page. However, as I said before, I don't like the idea of separate articles for unequal fusions / armor-like fusions. (That would include zero falcon/phoenix, along with things like buster fury or the giga fusion). But, if the zero fusions have a significant amount of information, then I would be ok with creating a separate article for them.--Azimuth727 22:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) 3rd Dos Godos with Tiga Godos I think this is a good idea, Dos and Tiga are different enough from Godos model wise but Tiga is too similar to Dos Godos to be its own. Dos Godos has its own limited and a short battlestory to go with the limited. We can start asking around about this guy to help differentiate Tiga from Dos Godos too, then the article won't repeat itself if Dos and Tiga are moved into an article together.SharkWings 19:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree! Dos and Tiga seem to be different models entirely that are based off of the original Godos design. They could easily share a separate article together, keeping in mind that we compile enough information to flesh out the page nicely. -Imperial Dragon 20:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Agreeded with the two people who are agreeing on agreeing. (Zoids Fanatic 20:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) 4th Shield Liger 2 I don't think the MKII should get it's own article. Instead, it and every other MKII should have one article. (Zoids Fanatic 20:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) I like that idea, even if they are different Zoids going into one article they have similar roles and then the little MK2's like Bear Fighter MK2 can be recognized with its more powerful bretheren.SharkWings 20:06, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm not nearly as opposed to every MKII sharing one article than I am to each individual MKII being split off from the initial Zoid's page. It makes a bit of sense, seeing as there are so many upgrades of multiple different Zoids which are given the tilte "MKII." I still question why the variants can't be left within the own Zoid's pages which a little more explanation in-article. -Imperial Dragon 20:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Rather not have all in one MKII article, Sheildy MKII can do just fine alone or, if you really want more than one, put the Sheild Liger Varients with CP-01 with it. 20:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, if a MKII is unique enough, and has enough info, then it may be a stand alone article. If not, it get's group with the others. And CP-01 is a upgrade, it's fine where it is. (Zoids Fanatic 20:11, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Could you re-word that? I'm getting yes to some MKII's being seperate with other MKII's some how but then there's CP-01. I'm saying the CP-01 Ligers should go with MKII because that's where the CP originated. I don't like the CP thing, MK2's together is better.SharkWings 20:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here's what I ment. If a MKII Zoid, say the Gojulas MKII, has enough info to be a article, then make it into a article. If it doesn't, then I propose making a article called "List of MKII's" where we put info on MKII's. And the CP-01 can be mentioned, but it's best to leave it alone. (Zoids Fanatic 20:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) I don't like it but I'd rather have MKII's recognized together than just another varient. What should we do with Gojulas Ogre and Iron Kong PK? 20:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Leave them. (Zoids Fanatic 20:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) I vote NO on the separation of any/all MK II's. They are just variants of the original and belong with the original. This includes Shield Liger MK II.--Azimuth727 22:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) 5th Iron Kong 2 and Gojulas 2 Same as above. (Zoids Fanatic 20:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) 6th Soul Tiger I beleive that the Soul Tiger should have a article. It is a unquie enough Zoid with enough info on it. (Zoids Fanatic 20:06, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) I second that. Soul is cool and Rayse doesn't need its counterpart in the same article.SharkWings 20:46, June 23, 2010 (UTC) 7th Areo Liger and Proto Zaber Really, in my opioun, I don't think there's enough info on these guys to make into a article. So no. (Zoids Fanatic 20:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) I don't know about Aero Liger but Proto Saber is definitely a good one. Why? Because it had a major role as Kouki's Zoid and it is treated as a fully customizable Zoid seperate from Saber Tiger. How about this "Aero Liger& Proto Saber" for an article, they are both unique from thier cousins Sheild liger and Saber Tiger and were in the same video games. These two are more deserving than say Slash Liger for an article, even if it has to be seperated at a later time than the other Zoids listed here. 20:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) You got a point there. Like I said, if you can find enough info on these guys, then they can be stand alone articles. If you can find some info, then combine them. If you can't find any, leave them be. (Zoids Fanatic 20:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) 8th Mirage Liger (maybe Blade Liger AB goes with Mirage) No. Really all it is a recolored Zoid that appears in the Video games. The AB's are only upgrades, so no as well. (Zoids Fanatic 20:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) I agree with Zoids Fanatic. I see no point in making a separate article for either of these. I recognize the argument that the Blade Liger AB was meant to counter the Geno Breaker in Battle Story, but this is something that can easily be noted in the Blade Liger's article itself. I am against upgrades getting their own articles. -Imperial Dragon 20:11, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually I think Mirage should get its own but not AB. Mirage has plenty of stuff, its own limited, higher stats, and there was like a whole paragraph Un-Registered made on Max's Mirage, and that was just conversation! AB is more of an anime difference, so no for it.SharkWings 20:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Like I said this guy is lower priority for me but it is worth the seperation. AB I really don't care but Blade Liger Mirage deserves an article for the same reasons Breaker has one (won't go further on that) and like Wings suggested, we can put Max Rubin's chameleon Blade Liger there too. 20:38, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, if the article won't be a sad little stub, then go for it. (Zoids Fanatic 20:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Oh yeah, concerning all these splits, who's willing to help out with them? I'll help out with Mirage after I get my promotional prints going.SharkWings 20:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) 9th Genius Wolf Eh, not really. (Zoids Fanatic 20:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) It would be nice if the wolf was seperate from the lion but other than the game it came with there's not much to Genius. I'm going to say no. Unless someone makes a good article on the Wolf's game.SharkWings 20:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Whatever, if no one can find info and Genius is left a stub then it's not worth the article. 20:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC)